


Demonlord

by Phoebmonster



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Torture, dark!Doctor, evil doctor - Freeform, it's really quite horrific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is lurking in the dark, and it takes the Doctor and turns him into a monster. Can Clara save him before time runs out? Rated T for the descriptions of gore and death, trust me, it's very gory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonlord

**Author's Note:**

> Well I like Dark!Doctor and I wanted to write about him :3 Thanks to KathWritesThings for doing my paragraphs, I'm crap at grammar..

Clara stood in the TARDIS kitchen, wafting the smoke away from the oven. She pulled out her third attempt at a soufflé and coughed at the smell. Third was apparently not lucky for her as this soufflé was blackened beyond recognition but Clara was undeterred, picking up the whisk again. She was stopped as the TARDIS tilted suddenly, sending her flying across the other side of the kitchen. Her back slammed against the wall and Clara lost consciousness for a few seconds. When she came round, the Doctor was crouched beside her, looking worried. “You alright?” he said with a small smile.  
“Yeah, I’m … I’m fine. What happened?” Clara stood up gingerly and rubbed her back as the Doctor jumped up and twirled his screwdriver.  
“I accidently hit an asteroid – I think the TARDIS has a ruptured cable round the back. I’ll put on the suit and go fix it –I won’t be long.”  
Clara rolled her eyes and started to clean up her soufflé. “Well don’t be ages – you need to taste attempt number 4! I’m sure I’ll get it right!” The Doctor rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.  
Clara heard the TARDIS doors open when number 4 was in the oven so she jumped out to go check on the Doctor. He looked rather dazed and his jacket was smoking slightly. Clara ran to him and helped him out of his bright orange suit, gently patting down the smoking parts of his shirt. The Doctor didn’t speak and seemed uncomfortable so Clara prodded his face lightly. “Hey! Wake up! Go get some clothes on that aren’t on fire, and then you can taste number 4. I’m pretty sure it isn’t poisonous.” Instead of laughing, which Clara had expected, the Doctor just swallowed and stumbled down the corridor towards the wardrobe.  
Clara brushed it off, maybe he’d just gotten too hot in the suit. Hopefully.  
As she pulled the successful soufflé out of the oven, Clara heard footsteps outside. She put the soufflé on the table and turned to face the Doctor. She screamed. The Doctor was missing part of his face, his mouth and part of his cheek had been ripped off to form a gaping hole, showing pale bone and bulging muscle. The rip carried down his neck and under his collar and as the Doctor blinked, Clara could see the muscles and tendons contracting in his neck. He also had long claw marks along his scalp, matting his hair with blood and puckering the skin. One of his shirt sleeves was burnt off to reveal slices across his arm and he walked with a slight gait, like his leg had been injured as well. His eyes were cloudy white with black veins bulging from them. He tried to smile but his face only twitched and blood dribbled down his chin.  
Clara grabbed her whisk and held it close to her chest and slowly breathed out. She slowly advanced towards the broken Doctor as he stood, swaying slightly and staring into space with unseeing eyes. "Doctor? Can you hear me?" Clara stood right in front of him but he took no notice. "What happened Doctor? Why aren't you regenerating?"  
The Doctor's neck suddenly snapped so he faced her directly and Clara jumped back as an echoing voice filled her head. "He's not regenerating, because I'm stopping him, you stupid girl." Clara breathing grew faster as she scrabbled backwards, away from the eerie smile of the Doctor. He reached up a shaking hand and started to pull at the skin on his neck, tearing more off to reveal the muscles in the top of his shoulder. Clara gagged and the Doctor's voice cut through her head again. "I have him now! I took his body and I can do what I want with it."  
Clara gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the whisk. "You let him go! I know he'll put up a fight, you'll be sorry if you don't leave him now."  
The Doctor laughed; a gurgling sound that caused his throat to convulse and a rush of blood to drip down his lips. "On the contrary, he's holding me here. Now, as I believe he would have said, I'd start to run now!"  
Clara whirled around and saw a door had appeared behind her. Silently thanking the TARDIS, she bolted through it and pelted down the corridor. Clara was thoroughly out of breath before she found a door. She slammed her hand down on the button and rushed through, the door closing with a hiss. She leant forwards, clasping her knees with her hands, little sobs escaping between the frantic breaths. Clara stood up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, still clutching onto the whisk. The Doctor was dying, and she couldn't save him. Even if she did somehow manage to kill the monster that possessed him, Clara doubted that he could survive that level of damage.  
Clara straightened her dress and patted the edge of the door affectionately. The TARDIS had been building corridors for Clara so she could escape the thudding footsteps on the Doctor. The TARDIS whirred back in response and Clara looked around to see what room she was in. It was a nursery, but it obviously hadn't been touched in years. The pale blue walls blended delicately with the dark blue of the ceiling which was intricately painted with hundreds of stars. The floor was wooden panelling and the room was filled with oak furniture, a cot, a rocking chair, a changing table and several bookcases. But everything was dusty and uncared for, the cot unmade, the bookshelves dusty and the paint cracked and peeling. Clara stepped cautiously into the room and the floor creaked gently. She crept to the cot, placing the whisk down on the side and gently twirled the mobile which tingled gently in the silent room. Suddenly the rocking chair started to rock, making Clara jump. It rocked like someone had just gotten out of it and Clara heard footsteps behind the bookcase.  
She walked over gently, calling as loud as she dared. "Hello? Is someone there?" Clara crouched down and saw a little girl behind the bookcase. She had mousy brown hair which was tied in two plaits and she wore a plain grey dress. She was bare foot and looked terrified, so Clara stretched out a hand. "Hey, it's okay. Who are you?"  
The little girl took her hand delicately and looked at Clara with wide eyes. "I'm Melody Pond, miss. I'm lost - will you help me?"  
Clara smiled and helped her up. "Of course. I'm Clara Oswald - and we need to get out of here." Clara opened the door and crept out, cautiously peering down the corridor. She couldn't hear anything, so she started to walk down the corridor, keeping a tight hold on Melody's hand. As she reached the end of the corridor, she turned the corner and gasped.  
The corridor was dark apart from one spotlight at the end, illuminating the skinny frame of the Doctor. Clara turned around quickly but the voice in her head stopped her. "Do you want to know why he's keeping me here? He's protecting you. He didn't want me to hurt you."  
Clara scooped Melody into her arms and started to run down the corridor the TARDIS had just built for her. The Doctor was faster this time, Clara running flat out to escape him. Clara realised something was up when Melody started becoming heavier in her arms. She looked down to see the girl was in a deep sleep, a drop of blood trailing from her mouth. Clara ran faster, skidding around a corner and stopping as she faced the Doctor. He looked even worse, if that was possible. His wounds were tinged with green and the edges of his skin were ripped and ragged. The black veins had spread from his eyes all along to his temples and his hair was matted with blood. Clara pressed Melody closer to her chest before she realised the girl wasn't there. She was next to the Doctor, holding his hand. Clara couldn't stop the tears as she stared at the Doctor's blood stained smile. "Melody, please come back here. Please."  
The little girl smiled and blinked, her eyes now covered in a milky sheen. "I'm sorry Clara, but I'm dead. I have been for years." The little girl crumpled to the floor and Clara cried out.  
The voice pierced her brain with more force. “I can do that now! Echoes, Clara, echoes! Like you, I guess. You're all echoes to him." Clara started to run again, coughing and spluttering but the voice followed her. "You're just a ghost Clara! You’re all ghosts to him!"  
As Clara ran, she heard the TARDIS groan and whir in protest. The lights were flickering and Clara could feel that the machine was in pain. Apparently what hurt the Doctor also hurt the TARDIS and she was suffering badly. Clara ran her hand along the wall and whispered. "I won't let it take you, I promise. I'll die before it lays a finger on you."  
The TARDIS spluttered and a door suddenly appeared to her left. Clara gasped thanks to the TARDIS as she tumbled inside a room. The room was lined with large and spiky weaponry and Clara almost cried with happiness. She picked a rather vicious looking mace, with spikes on the head. Clara bounced in in her hands but didn't like its weight. However, desperate times call for desperate measures, and Clara knew her plan was a grim one. Still, if it saved the Doctor or the TARDIS, it would be worth it. As Clara left the weapon room, the lights flickered and died as the TARDIS groaned one final time. Clara held tighter to the mace and took a final step forward. As her foot hit the ground, Clara found herself in the TARDIS console room. The lights on the console were a deep red but the rest of the room was dark. The Doctor was hunched over the console and he turned to face her slowly. Clara tightened her grip on the mace. The Doctor's mouth twitched as he tried to smile and the voice punched its way into Clara's head. "Well, well, Miss Oswald, planning on fighting me? You know what will happen if you do."  
Clara swallowed but replied in a steady voice. "The Doctor will die, and you'll latch onto the only other living soul aboard this ship - me."  
The Doctor stared at her and the voice came more slowly this time. "You're right, Miss Oswald. But if you do, I'll make you kill your own family - I'll make you kill your own species!"  
Clara gritted her teeth and before the Doctor had time to react, she swung the mace straight at the Doctor's chest. He doubled over as his ribs caved and a cloud of grey smoke flew from his lips, punching into Clara's heart. Instantly the lights on the console turned green and a golden light surrounded the Doctor. It pushed his ribcage back together, knitted the skin on his face and neck and cleared the poison from his veins.  
The Doctor shouted and reached inside his jacket for his screwdriver. He pointed it at Clara and slammed his other hand down on the TARDIS lever. The TARDIS whirred into life immediately as the grey cloud was pulled from Clara's lips and the TARDIS dematerialised, leaving the cloud on the asteroid. The Doctor dropped to the floor and knelt next to Clara. She was kneeling with her hands over her mouth, desperately trying to stem the flow of blood from her mouth. The Doctor caught her as she crumbled and he supported he head. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he stroked her face gently. She spoke in a broken whisper that the Doctor could only just hear. "Is it gone? Are you okay?"  
The Doctor nodded and smiled. "Yeah, all thanks to you. You did brilliantly." Clara smiled and convulsed, blood spraying from her mouth. She shuddered at the Doctor held her closer, stroking her hair gently.  
Clara opened her mouth as if to say something but her chest constricted and her eyes widened. She let out a small 'oh' and her chest collapsed. Her eyes rolled back and she was still.  
The Doctor cried out as he felt a burning sensation on his chest. He pulled out the physic paper and opened it with trembling fingers. On it was written, in blood red ink, the words the Doctor never wanted to see again. 'Run you clever boy - and remember me.'  
Suddenly, a tendril of golden light punched out from the Doctors chest. His face and hands lit up and shouted in desperation. "No! Not me, her! Regenerate her! Please, not me." He pushed his hand onto her chest but the energy refused to transfer, knitting back into his skin instead. The Doctor sobbed, his whole body shaking as his flesh melted and reformed. He screamed, the scream lowering in pitch as he changed entirely. The Doctor dropped like a stone and the TARDIS flew on, through the stars and back to earth.  
The asteroid was being beaten and misshapen as the cloud attacked it viciously. "Timelord scum!" It shouted. "You run, because I can't wait to find you again - even if I have to traipse a thousand galaxies!"  
\---------------------------------  
The reader may be interested to know that the monster that attacked the Doctor was a Demonlord, a timelord who had made a deal with the devil. He could live forever, but only in a gaseous form and trapped in the torment of his kind. Just an interesting fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was horrible, wasn't it! Comments, kudos etc always appreciated :)


End file.
